Crooked
by aftajunya
Summary: i will let you go now..in sunny day *Yunjae* Kita berpisah dan rasanya aku akan mengatakan selamat tinggal... *Berisi FF Oneshoot yunjae*
1. Chapter 1

i...

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menatap sedikit dari celah kecil pada pintu yang tidak terkunci itu, menahan semua rasa sakit yang mengahantamnya mencoba berpikir jika semua akan kembali baik-baik saja pada esok pagi. Walaupun ia tahu malam ini ia kembali terluka hingga tak terhitung berapa banyak goresan disana.

Mencoba meringkuk di sebuah sudut keci pada kamar tamu yang selalu menjadi tempat pelarian dari setiap kehancuran hubungan yang tak berunjung ini. Memeluk kedua lututnya, menumpuhkan semuanya hingga bercampur menjadi satu, dan tak lupa untuk menulikan telinganya dari suara yang paling tidak ingin ia dengarkan.

Mungkin pulang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu adalah hal yang salah namun hal salah itu selalu menjadi sesuatu hal yang terbiasa untuk dilakukan.

"_Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Tangan kekar itu mengelus surai hitamnya dengan perlahan, memberikan kehangatan disana. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?" Masih dengan tubuh yang saling bersenderan satu sama lain._

_Ia bersyukur saat menemukan pria yang selalu memberikannya senyum dan pelukan hangat untuknya setiap saat."Ia menyuruhku untuk mengulangi lagi penelitianku, membawa seluruh tikus-tikus baru untuk diuji ulang, tanpa memberikan waktu yang cukup, dan aku kelelahan karena semua itu." Ia hanya mengeluh sedikit tentang rutinitasnya yang tidak ada akhirnya._

_"Aku akan membantumu."_

_Kedua mata bulatnya berbinar indah. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya kembali dan pria itu hanya menjawab dengan membawa tubuh kecilnya dalam dekapan yang hangat._

_"Tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan senyum menggoda lalu membawa pasangannya dalam kecupan yang panjang dan panas hanya untuk memberikan energi yang lebih hari esok._

Ia merindukan semua itu. Ia merindukan pria yang dulu selalu ada disampingnya. Ia ingin kembali ke saat-saat dimana ia memiliki pria itu hanya untuknya. Bukan pria yang berubah dan ia tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

will...

Ia membalik pancake itu perlahan. Aromanya sungguh melezatkan membuat siapapun yang menghirupnya ingin langsung mengambil pancake itu dan memakannya tanpa ingin membaginya dengan oranglain.

"Apa yang ku lakukan?" Tanyanya ntah pada siapa. Pagi ini ketika ia bangun semua kembali seperti tidak ada yang terjadi dan akan selalu seperti ini. Tanpa ada yang tahu kapan berakhirnya. Bukan kah mereka berdua yang mengatakan jika akan lebih baik bagi keduanya untuk tinggal bersama bukan berpisah seperti dulu dan lebih menghemat segalanya, baik waktu maupun uang namun sekarang semua itu akan hanya menjadi sebuah kenangan. Tempat ini bukan lagi menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan.

Ia memakan pancake yang sedikit gosong tanpa minat sedikitpun. Bahkan tambahan madu dan butter yang banyak tidak membuat pancake itu menarik baginya. Ia merindukan sosok yang dulu selalu ada bersamanya. Ia begitu merindukan sosok itu melebihi apapun yang ada didunia ini. Bukan perjuangannya untuk selama ini terkesan hanya sebuah omong kosong jika pada akhirnya ia merasakan sakit yang terus menekannya.

_"Kau nyakin jika yunho akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu? Maksudku bukan aku tidak percaya pada hubungan kalian hanya saja aku merasa jika akan begitu banyak hal yang membuat kalian tidak bisa bersama dan demi tuhan kalian berdua memiliki orientasi sex yang sama." Junsu yang merupakan sahabat jaejoong sedikit tidak habis pikir jika kedua sahabatnya yunho dan jaejoong akan bersama seperti ini. Bersama dalam arti sebuah ikatan._

_Jaejoong tersenyum cerah tidak berpikir jelek sedikitpun terhadap sikap temannya. Ia tahu bagaimana sikap junsu yang selalu melihat sesuatu hal realitas. "Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Aku rasa alasan itu cukup untuk kami berdua."_

_"aku hanya akan selalu mendukungmu bahkan jika pilihanmu itu akan menyakitimu aku akan selalu mendukungnya selama itu adalah pilihanmu sendiri." Jaejoong memeluk junsu ketika sahabatnya itu mengerti dirinya bahkan melebihi dirinya sendiri dan kini sanggupkah ia melalui semuanya?_

"Aku merindukanmu. Berikanlah sedetik bagiku untuk dapat mengingat dirimu."

let...

Ia duduk dalam diam menperhatikan sosok yang kini sibuk menganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Tanpa berniat melakukan apapun. Ia sungguh bersyukur sosok itu bisa meluangkan waktunya sedikit saja bahkan ia rela tadi merengek seperti anak kecil hanya untuk membuat sosok itu datang padanya seperti ini. Tuhan sungguh masih menyanyanginya.

Ia menyamakan dirinya saat ia bisa merasakan kembali dekapan hangat yang dulu hanya menjadi miliknya bukan milik oranglain. Saat dulu hanya ia yang ada di kedua mata musang itu bukan oranglain. Saat hanya ia yang akan menjadi priotitas utamanya bukan pekerjaan dan posisi yang tinggi. Bahkan ia merindukan rutinitas berpindah yang dulu ia lakukan dengan pasangannya ini. Ia merindukan itu semuanya. Ia bahkan benci dengan hidupnya yang berkecukupan sekarang ini. Menjadi pelayan itu lebih baik asalkan saling bersama bukan terpisah seperti ini dan mungkin pada akhirnya ia tidak akan sanggup bertahan lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu setiap saat." Ia dapat menghirup aroma mint dari sana. "Aku merindukan banyak hal yang sudah tidak pernah kita miliki lagi."

"Kau hanya terlalu kelelahan dengan semua tugas kuliahmu hingga berpikir yang tidak-tidak,baby." Bagaimana panggilan itu terasa asing di kedua telinganya jika ia merasa tahun-tahun yang berlalu terasa tidak ada artinya. "Apakah kau akan sibuk dengan penelitianmu lagi?"

Ia tidak ingin berpikir yang tidak-tidak tapi terasa pertanyaan itu akan menjadi mimpi buruk baginya. Napasnya bahkan tercekat ditenggorokkanya sekarang. "Aku belum tahu tapi mungkin iya untuk beberapa saat aku akan menyibukkan diri dengan penelitianku lagi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku merindukanmu." Sosok itu memelukkanya hangat dan erat. "Kau membuatku kesepian setiap saat dan aku tidak suka akan hal itu. Aku benci jika dirimu harus sibuk dengan tugas penelitian yang akan memakan seluruh waktumu." Bahkan ia mulai mengeluh sekarang, jaejoong tahu sosok yang memeluknya ini bukan pria yang banyak mengeluh dan berbicara. Pria ini seperti pria asing baginya.

"Kau bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti dulu yunho ku. Sama seperti ketika kita masih menghabiskan waktu kita yang sempit ditempat yang kecil tapi dengan penuh kehangatan." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Bukan sebuah keluhan, saran, atau amarah. Hanya ada rasa rindu disana. Rasa rindu yang membuatnya nyaris tenggelam didalamnya.

_Jaejoong langsung duduk diatas sofa begitu sampai diapartemen yunho. Ini malam sabtu dan ia akan selalu ada disini hingga selasa pagi bersama dengan yunho dalam selimut hangat di kamar yunho bukan dikamarnya karena yunho akan berada disana mulai selasa malam hingga jumat pagi. Kedua tempat ini tidak jauh dari kampus mereka namun sangat jauh dari tempat mereka masing-masing, butuh waktu dua jam untuk dapat saling bertemu._

_"Kau terlihat lelah."_

_"Aku tidak lelah." Lelahnya menguap ntah kemana sejak yunho ada disampingnya dan memaikan helaian rambutnya yang rusak karena harus sedikit berlari untuk mencapai tempat ini. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini?"_

_Mereka tidak memiliki kegiatan yang terorganisir, mereka akan melakukan apapun secara spontan, bahkan tanpa perlu memberitahukan dulu pada pasangannya sendiri. "Hari ini moodku buruk, kau bisa membantuku mengembalikannya?"_

_"Dengan cara?" Tanya jaejoong dengan wajah bingungnya._

_"Kita akan memaikan playstation dan yang kalah harus menuruti semua kemauan yang benang. Bagiamana?"_

_"Baiklah. Bersiaplah menjadi budakku malam ini." Jaejoong memasang smirknya. Namun malam itu jaejoong yang kalah dan ia menjalani semua hukumannya dengan senang hati. Mulai dari memasak makan malam, mengerjakan tugas yunho, dan melewati malam yang panjang dengan yunho. _

You...

Tanpa sadar hubungan keduanya sudah melebihi dari atasan dan bawahan jika melihat dari sudut yang berbeda. Bahkan keduanya selalu menghabiskan waktu yang lebih banyak bersama dari pada mengerjakan tumpukkan pekerjaan yang berjejer diatas meja dan siap-siap mengabsenkan diri untuk diselesaikan. Keduanya sering melakukan hampir semua hal secara bersamaan. Makan siang, makan malam, bahkan kadang sarapan pagi dengan diawalin kecupan dari keduanya.

"Apa kau akan menginap di tempatku?" Tanya yang wanita yang sedang melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang pria tampan yang berstatus sebagai bawahannya itu. "Aku merindukanmu yunho."

Yunho hanya diam. Butuh dua tahun untuknya agar bisa berada diposisi ini, butuh kerja keras extra dan sebuah keberuntungan hingga dirinya bisa memiliki hal-hal yang dulu hanya bagaikan sebuah mimpi baginya bahkan ia tidak sadar jika semua itu tidaklah pernah menjadi hal yang membuatnya tersenyum disaat kesusahan mengahampiri. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau merindukanku?" Tanyanya hanya untuk menggoda wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Wanita itu menarik dasi hitam dengan sedikit aksen bunga mawar merah yang jaejoong pakaikan pada yunho tadi pagi, membuat pria itu terlihat lebih tampan. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu, saling mengecap satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya pria itu menutup hatinya kembali mengabaikan segalal dan kembali menghianati orang yang selama ini ia perjuangkan untuk dapat hidup lebih baik tanpa kekurangan apapun. "Ehhmmmkk... aku mencintaimu." Wanita itu tidak perduli lagi akan hal apapun.

_"Jika aku melupakanmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"Meraka membiarkan angin meniup helain rambut kedunya, saling menumpuhkan berat kedua tubuhnya pada dinding tempat mereka menghabisakan sisa sore hari yang mereka sisakan setelah melalui kegiatan yang begitu berat dengan semua tanggungan hidup yang selalu menjadi beban namun semua akan berakhir ketika mereka bersama. _

_Jaejoong mengamati yunho yang kini menumpuhkan kakinya pada kaki jaejoong, menunggu jawaban dari pria itu. "Aku akan selalu disampingmu hingga kau mengingatku kembali." Yunho memainka jari-jari jaejoong. "Aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu sedetikpun. Aku janji!" Jaejoong menarik kerah kemeja bergaris yang yunho gunakan untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat di musim gugur._

_Go..._

_"Aku mencintamu bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri." _Ia ingat semua kata-kata manis itu bahkan sebelum rasa sakit akan penghianatan kembali menghantamnya dengan sangat keras. Ia selalu mencoba berkata jika semuanya hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir ketika ia membuka kedua matanya namun ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kapan ia akan membuka kedua matanya. Kapan ia akan menemukan yunho yang selalu tersenyum hangat untuknya dan memberikan seluruh waktunya.

Bahkan kini matanya seakan keluar dari kedua rongganya untuk kesekian kalinya saat ia kembali harus melihat jika pria yang dulu selalu memuja dan mencintainya sudah melupakannya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat seberapa lelah tubuhnya setelah penelitian yang tiada akhir itu. Bukankan dulu pria itu yang mengatakan jika ia sangat cocok dengan pilihannya tapi kenapa ia menyesali pilihannya itu jika harus membuatnya terpisah dengan pria bernama jung yunho ini?

"Kau sebaiknya pergi ahra." Wanita itu langsung mengambil apapun yang dapat diraih kedua tangannya dan memakainya dengan cepat. Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan yang dulu hanya untuknya dan yunho. Ranjang yang seharusnya menjadi milik mereka berdua bukan oranglain.

Jaejoong duduk melihat kedua kakinya, menumpuhkan wajahnya pada kedua kaki itu, dan mencoba menangkan dirinya. Hingga ia sadar pria itu kini sudah duduk disampingnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika kau sedang bersama dengannya. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud menganggu." Dan kali ini pun ia kembali tersakiti, puluhan pedang itu kembali menyakiti dirinya tanpa henti.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun ia hanya diam, ia tahu ia sangat mencintai pria yang ada disampingnya ini tapi ia juga membutuhnya wanita yang baru saja pergi dari hadapannya. Ia tidak ingin kembali ke kehidupan susah yang membelitnya bahkan mengambil seluruh waktu dan tenaganya setiap saat. "Aku ingin kita berpisah. Aku rasa itu yang terbaik. Aku akan menanggung seluruh biaya hidupmu." Cukup satu tarikan napas untuk mengatakan semua itu.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menatap pria yang selama ini menjadi sandaran hidupnya setelah segala hal yang mereka lalui bersama. Tanpa sadar butiran bening itu meleleh di kedua pipinya. Hatinya bukan hanya remuk dan hancur namun hatinya itu seperti telah mati bersama kata-kata yunho. "Aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu lagi dan sekarang aku baru sadar jika aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku tidak ingin terus menyakitimu ataupun membuatmu menangis dan harus meringkuk di kamar tamu sepanjang malam. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi dan lebih menyakitimu. Mungkin berpisah akan membuatmu dan aku menjadi lebih baik."

_"Aku mencintaimu, kim jaejoong." Mata jaejoong yang bulat kini makin membulat. Pria yang berada dihadapannya ini sepertinya mulai gila. "Kau bisa berpikir apapun tentangku tapi aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau membuatku lelah karena harus terus melawanmu yang berlari-lari dipikiranku setiap saat."_

_"Kau sebaiknya ke dokter! Aku rasa kau mulai gila yunho." _

_"Tidak! Aku serius dengan apa yang aku katakan."_

_"Baiklah... Aku tidak nyakin tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba."_

_Yunho menarik jaejoong dalam dekapannya, meletakkan pria itu dengan hati-hati seakan pria itu adalah sesuatu hal yang akan rusak jika ia tidak menjaganya. Tidak lupa senyuman lebar diwajah yunho yang mewakili seluruh perasaannya. "Aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia, kau bisa menghajar ku jika aku membuatmu bersedih." _

"Bolehkan aku memukulmu sekarang? Kau bahkan tidak hanya membuatku bersedih tapi kau mencampakkanku."

Now...

"KAU JANGAN PERNAH TAMPAKKAN WAJAHMU DISINI LAGI." Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah tubuhnya bahkan sudah tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa sekarang. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hanya beberapa detik saat matahari bersinar dengan terang dihari yang cerah dan disanalah jaejoong dengan semua pikirannya yang dipenuhi oleh yunho yang menjelma seperti sebuah badai yang menerjangnya dan tanpa perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ia membawa tubuhnya, menghantamkan dengan benda keras yang membautnya koma dan melupakan segalanya termasuk rasa sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Kau tidak tahu jika dia begitu mencintaimu bahkan setelah semua yang ia lakukan. Kau pria brengsek tidak tahu diri jung yunho." Yoochun mencoba mengabaikan junsu dan changmin yang terus memenganinya agar tidak membuat cetakan berwarna ungu pada wajah yunho untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau tahu ia bahkan rela melepaskan semuanya dan mulai hidup dari awal bersamamu.. Meninggalkan aku dan seluruh kelurgannya. Menjadi pelayan dan mengatakan jika pilihannya adalah yang terbaik sambil tersenyum." Yoochun bahkan ingat senyum cerah adik kecilnya itu. "Ia mengatakan jika pria itu akan menjaganya dan yang terpenting mencintainya.."

Yunho membeku ditempatnya berpijak dan sekarang ia baru merasakan jika ia mencintai sosok yang terbaring lemah itu melebihi yang ia katakan. Jika hanya sosok itu akan selalu membuatnya tersenyum bukan ahra atau siapun, ia merasa begitu bodoh karena ketakutan akan masa lalu menghantuinya jika ia meninggalkan ahra tanpa sadar jika ia bisa bertahan pada kondisi apapun asalkan jaejoong bersama dengannya dan sekarang semua itu menjadi sebuah angan.

TUUUTT...TTUUTTTTTTTTT...Tuuuttttttttt...

Changmin berlari begitu benda yang menujukkan detak jantung itu hanya menampakkan garis lurus yang membuat semuanya panik dan membeku untuk beberapa saat. Ia kembali dengan dokter disampingnya. Berharap jika teman terbaik dalam kelompok penelitianya itu akan tersenyum lagi.

_"Mereka mengatakan aku bodoh karena mencintaimu."_

_"Jika begitu aku akan membuatmu menjadi orang yang paling bahagia sehingga mereka tidak akan mengatakan kau bodoh karena mencintaiku."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Jika tidak, kau bisa pergi dari sisiku dan memberikan kutukan untukku agar aku hidup menderita dalam penyesalan." _

_Jaejoong menangkup wajah yunho dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu." Ia mengecup bibir yunho sekilas._

_"Aku juga mencintamu selamanya."_

**Bolehkan aku mengutukmu dalam penderitaan,yunho?**

**END **

**18.13 wib **

**By:**

**Aftajunya **


	2. Chapter 2

You look so good

_Setalah kejadian bodoh yang aku rasa kini menjadi sebuah duri yang terus menusuk ke dalam jantung ku dan membuatnya nyaris tidak ingin berdetak lagi, aku hanya tau satu hal jika aku menginginkan dirimu kembali bersama denganku. Sayangnya kebodohan itu malah membuatku menyesali semuanya termasuk rasa yang kini hadir kembali, bahkan ditengah keramian jalanan ini aku seperti patung yang hanya bisa manatapmu. Aku merindukanmu dan merindukan dirimu yang selalu menyakitiku di akhir namum memuakkan di awal. _

Tidak ada yang berbeda bahkan setelah sebelah pihak memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya sebelum semua perasaan itu menenggelamkan salah satunya sama seperti sebuah batu yang dilemparkan ke dalam lautan. Itu lah dulu yang membuat yunho merelakan jaejoong dan mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena perasaan di dirinya yang pergi menghilang ntah kemana dan membuatnya merasakan sebuah kebohongan yang ia lakukan dan membuatnya merasa seperti tenggelam didalam semua itu hingga ia akhirnya muak.

Sedikit rintik hujan tidak akan membuat banyak orang untuk mengakhir apa yang harus mereka lakukan dan jalanan gangnam ini terasa semakin sesak setiap saatnya. Disanalah yunho duduk didalam mobilnya menunggu lampu jalan itu berganti warna dan membiarkannya untuk pergi mengurus segala hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyibukkan dirinya didalam sebuah kegiatan yang disebut dengan pekerjaan. Menenggelamkan dirinya pada tumpukkan berkas kantor dan berusaha melupakan apa yang telah terjadi dalam dirinya.

Lampu itu tidak berganti, setidaknya belum. Masih banyak orang yang mulai lewat dengan warna payung yang berbeda-beda. Kau bisa melihat kuning, putih, merah, biru, hitam, bahkan dengan aksen bunga dengan jelas dan lebar.

Cukup hanya kurang dari dua detik setelah yunho membalikan kepalanya ke arah luar jendela, menembus rasa bosan yang menghantuinya, dia disana berdiri dengan seseorang disampingnya dan terdiam memandang ke arah yunho. Kedua obidias mereka saling bertemu, yunho seharusnya mengatakan 'hai..' jika ia bisa, namun sepertinya kata-kata itu tersandung didalam tenggorokannya dan menghilang ntah kemana.

Jaejoong disana. Pria yang selama ini mengisi sebagian dari hidupnya itu sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan menatap kearahnya walaupun dengan seorang pria lain yang berada disampingnya. Tempatnya berdiri begitu pas dengan tempat mobil yunho berhenti, bukan tanpa arti jaejoong berdiri disana, mungkin ia membawa sesuatu bersamanya yang lebih baik dari pria yang berada didalam mobil ini. Pria itu hanya seperti patung yang berdiri menatap yunho tanpa memperdulikan pria lain yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

Jantung yunho berdegup sangat kencang, seakan ingin menghancurkan rongga dadanya, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada jaejoong, dan segala semua rasa yang dulu pernah ada dalam dirinya kini kembali membanjiri dirinya sendiri. Semua itu membuatnya bahkan tidak pernah melihat oranglain kecuali pria dengan payung hijau ditangannya itu.

Yunho tahu satu hal jaejoong sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu, pria itu terlihat lebih baik dan yunho menyukuri apa yang ia lakukan dulu adalah hal yang benar. Jaejoong sekarang memiliki potongan rambutnya berbeda dan sialnya gaya itu terlihat sangat cocok dengannya, ia memang selalu terlihat menawan dengan semua hal yang ia lakukan dan ntah kenapa yunho baru menyadari hal bodoh itu sekarang. Walaupun terllihat seperti itu, namun yunho menyimpan semua kekhawatirannya apakah jaejoong baik-baik saja? Apa yang pria itu lakukan? Apa ia juga terluka sama seperti yunho? Apakan semua ini terasa sangat berat? Apakah jaejoong lebih tersakiti dari pada yang yunho rasakan? Tapi setelah melihat jaejoong yang berada disana tidak jauh darinya yunho merasa seperti orang paling tolol didunia!

Semua ke khawatirannya selama ini setelah berpisah dengan jaejoong hanya seperti sebuah hal yang paling tolol kedua yang pernah ia lakukan jika buktinya jaejoong bahkan lebih baik tanpanya.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya, memutuskan pandanganya dari jaejoong, dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali melihat jaejoong yang kini berjalan didepannya dengan pria yang berada disamping jaejoong tadi dan dengan jari-jari tangan yang saling bertaut satu sama lain. "Mungkin itu pria yang dulu dia katakan." Kata yunho masih terus melihat jaejoong. "Pria yang bahkan lebih baik daripadaku." Sadar atau tidak yunho dulu pernah berharap jaejoong tidak akan pernah bahagia dengan pria lain kecuali dirinya namun sekarang ntah bagaimana ia berharap jaejoong akan lebih bahagia dengan pria itu.

"Kau harus lebih bahagia.. dan dia harus tahu bagaimana sensitivnya dirimu,boo.."

Saat lampu merah itu berubah menjadi hijau dan puluhan mobil mulai berjalan serta jaejoong yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangan yunho. Seharusnya yunho juga menginjak pedal gas mobilnya mengakhiri semua ini dengan sebuah senyum dan doa untuk kebahagian jaejoong, namun kenapa lampu hijau itu seakan membunuhnya, menghempas dirinya kedunia nyata, dan rasa sakit baru yang kini menghampirinya. Bukankan ini seharusnya menjadi awal yang haru awal dimana ia bisa menghilangkan semua rasa khawatirnya atas apa yang akan terjadi pada jaejoong setelah perpisahan mereka tapi bagaimana mungkin ini sama seperti sebuah akhir dunia baginya?

TIIINNNNNNN...

Suara kelakson panjang didepan lampu merah gangnam disamping coffe benne, menghantarkan yunho kembali kesatu hal jika ini lah yang harus ia alami dengan sebuah hal yang kini menjadi racun dalam dirinya sendiri "Selamat Tinggal..."

END!


End file.
